INVISIBLE
by Weirdo.Blabber
Summary: Lucy has feelings for a certain Natsu. It's just that he's so DENSE! How would things turn out after Lucy gets a date- and it's NOT Natsu? NatsuXLucy and if you squint, there's also GrayXLucy.
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ!**

**WRITER'S BLOCK (?): **After about two years of _not _writing, I became inspired by Fairy Tail (which I am now re-reading due to boredom and extreme lack of studies). I am not the best writer but I _do_ write my best. I accept any comments and constructive criticism. Either way, please _enjoy_ the fanfic.

P.S. The title of the Fan Fic is from my classmates, Anne and Gabrelle! Best luck to us INVICIBLE girls in our road to find LOVE!

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**-  
_"Yes… It's a date."_

For a moment, time stopped.

Palms sweating, the blonde-haired girl found herself speechless. She just stood there, frozen. A minute ago, she could still laugh and talk, but now it was as if her throat just ran completely dry with an utter loss for words.

She put one trembling hand over her forehead: she was _burning_! She trailed it to her chest. _Lup-dup! Lup-dup!_ There were earsplitting drumbeats that seemed to count the seconds passing by.

"Lucy…" said the black-haired man in front of her. He lifted a hand and touched the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_ serious?" Lucy asked. She still could not believe that someone asked her out on an actual date.

The boy smiled sheepishly, avoiding Lucy's eyes. He raised his other arm to the back of his head and scratched.

"Is it… _awkward_ for you?" he asked.

"N-No! It's just… are you serious, Jacques?*" Lucy asked again.

"Of course!" Jacques said abruptly. It was obviously the first thing that popped on his mind. "So…" he continued, keeping his eyes off Lucy, blushing. "… Is it a date?"

Lucy breathed. She could not find the place to contain the feelings of happiness and anxiety inside her. She wanted something- someone, rather—to pinch her. She felt like bursting! She clenched her fist and smiled uncertainly, "Yes… It's a date."

* * *

*Jacques is my OC. His name is inspired from Aki Shimizu's Suikoden III. His names is just so _irresistible! _

What do you think, worthy enough to continue? Please R and R!


	2. Dense

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO: DENSE**-  
_"He's as dense as he is dumb!"_

Lucy Heartfilia had a daily routine that was never disrupted, unless on special occasions.

When she wakes up, she exercises and does yoga. If she wakes up late, she skips stretching and goes straight to the bathroom for a bath. She always uses a lavender-scented conditioning shampoo and her soap is always papaya. If in case she couldn't buy them, she just scrubs away all the dead skin, dirt and stress.

After choosing her outfit for the day (on special occasions, Cancer would come in and help her choose), she brushes her teeth and checks all the locks before she steps out of her apartment for a stroll to her local guild. There, in the guild, she would eat breakfast and chat with close friends.

On normal days, Lucy's routine would lead her to go to the request board every day in search for jobs with high pay. But today _wasn't_ normal. Lucy briskly walked, as if someone was following her, and had set her mind to get to the guild as fast as possible. Her heart was still pounding from last night's events: flashes of Jacques visiting, his proposal—_everything_.

As Lucy opened the huge, wooden doors, she sniffed a scent which smelled like a mixture of alcohol and cigarette smoke. To a visitor or a newbie, this scent would be very unappealing. To Lucy, and any other guild member, it was the scent of _home_.

Lucy smiled as she walked in, pausing only to smile and greet people who notice her as she walk past them. On normal days, she would sit with them on the circular chairs and laugh at corny jokes and embarrassing moments, but today was _not_ a normal day as far as Lucy knew. She walked straight to the bar counter, to a tall, female figure with long silver hair.

"Mira-san!" Lucy said, almost excitedly.

Mira turned, revealing her beautiful, angelic face. She smiled before she replied. "Lucy, why so energetic in the morning?"

"Mira-saaaaan~~" Lucy paused and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping "—I'm going on a date!" she said joyously.

"A _DATE?_" Mirajane burst out.

"Shh!" Lucy put a finger over her lips. "It's a secret!"

"With whom?" Mirajane stopped wiping the wine glass and put it on the countertop. She leaned towards Lucy to catch _everything_ she says.

"Jacques… We ran into him on a mission once. He's from Lamia Scale…" Mirajane handed her breakfast. Lucy took a bite and realized just how famished she was!

"Ah… That guy that looked like Natsu, only he's got jet black hair, doesn't get motion sickness and is not dumb like Natsu."

Lucy froze. Someone _was_ actually eavesdropping on them. And he was _not_ supposed to be listening!

"Gray!" the two girls exclaimed. Lucy turned beet red and started to fidget in her seat.

"I don't blame ya, Lucy. That guy could kick some serious butt." Gray paused to look at her. "When?"

"E-eh?" Lucy stuttered. She knew where this was going. She secretly tells herself that she's got telepathy and by _God_ does she think she's right!

"The date. When is it?" Mira leaned closer as Gray finished his sentence. She was obviously going to ask her the same thing!

"Uh… Tuesday night. He said he'd be waiting for me at The Harbor." Lucy revealed.

"Oh~~ The _Harbor!_" Mirajane squeeled. The Harbor was known in Magnolia for its romantic ambiance—and, its price. "Hey, Lucy. Don't you think Natsu will be _jealous_?" Mira teased with a sudden change of attitude.

"As _if_." Gray scoffed. "Heck, that flamehead wouldn't know an important clue if it bit him on his face! He's dense as he is _dumb_."

"You trying to pick a fight, snowman?" Obviously, Natsu heard Gray. "You wanna say that again?" Natsu threatened.

"I said you're so dense, you'd sink in the damned Red Sea!"

"Yeah, well put a sock in it!"

"Maybe I will—on your _face!_"

"I'd like to see you _try!"_

Lucy heaved a sigh. "If I wasn't used to this I'd think they're _both_ dense!" Lucy exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the yelling cam to a halt. All three pairs of eyes were one Lucy, eating her breakfast innocently.

"So this _Jacques _guy… you _like_ him?" Gray interrogated.

Lucy knew she liked Jacques. He was kind, sweet, humble and _not dense_—unlike other people. She looked at Natsu. He, too, was staring at her.

Her eyebrows met. There was something in Lucy's gut that wanted Natsu to tell her to _not date_ Jacques. She didn't know why, but it was getting stronger. It wanted Natsu to tell her that Jacques wasn't the one for her.

"Jacques…" Natsu started. He was serious for a moment. He paused and thought for a while. "You should go, Lucy!" He said as he put an arm around the Stellar Spirit mage. "Bring me back flame roast!"

"Aye! Fish flavored flame roast!" Happy butt in.

"There's no such thing!" Gray said.

"Hey, Lucy! Who knew this day would actually _come_?" Natsu teased.

Lucy froze. So that's how it is? Yeah… That's how it will _always_ be. Natsu was _dense_ and she knew it. Yet, she still hoped that someday, he would see through her eyes. Lucy quavered under Natsu's arm.

"Lucy?"

Lucy stood up. She turned her back and started to walk.

"Lucy?" Natsu repeated.

"You dense little moron…" Lucy said slowly. She tried hard to stop the tears from coming, but failed. She figured that she didn't just want Natsu to stop her, she also wanted him to hold her and tell her just three words.

"I love you…" Lucy said softly.

"What? I can't hear you, Luce!"

Lucy started to walk again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Natsu.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go on that date. And I'll make _sure_ I _enjoy it_!"

* * *

well, that was awkward...

i ask myself: why do people just stand and not confess? won't it be easier if they did?

Man, people are SO weird!


	3. The Date 1

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

* * *

**-CHAPTER THREE: THE DATE (Lucy's Perspective)**-  
_"A… friend?, Lucy thought. Yes, she realized. Jacques was just a friend."_

_Dear God, I _do_ love him!_

Lucy closed her eyes tightly. Since two days ago, she had been deliberating with herself as to why she said those words and why she wanted Natsu to say those to her, too. It took her forty-eight hours to come up with the verdict and now that she has, she'd rather she didn't.

Now, it way Tuesday. Her date with Jacques was only moments away. Lucy stared blankly into space. She contemplated on the everything that had happened for the past three days.

_Jerk! I'll show you!_

"—today, ebi?"

_You and your denseness!_ Why was he just _unbelievably dense?_

"Ms. Lucy?"

"H-huh?"

Lucy snapped out of her daydream. She had let her mind drift off a lot more than usual. Since she had realized how much Natsu meant to her (and that he wasn't even noticing it), Lucy hasn't been herself. She and her feelings were just too transparent to Natsu, too _invisible_.

"What do you want to wear for tonight, ebi?" Cancer was apparently helping her out with her dinner look.

"I dunno Cancer, what do you think?" Lucy said inattentively. Although the idea of her date with Jacques hyped her up, the heavy feeling in her gut was still there and still burdened her.

Cancer nodded. _Pop!_ All of a sudden, a long see-through gown appeared. Cancer held it out to Lucy.

"Okay, that's just bothersome. Let's save that for _another_ appointment." Lucy said.

_Pop!_

"I don't think so, Cancer…"

_Pop!_

"Cancer!" Lucy flushed.

Pop after pop, Lucy critiqued the dresses. It went on like that until she decided on the black cocktail dress. After dressing up (Cancer went back to the Spirit World), she sprayed herself with her most fragrant perfume. She took a clutch bag and stuffer some of her things in: her house keys, her Stellar Spirit keys and her money.

She was just about to leave when she realized _someone_ was sitting on her couch.

"Yo!"

Gray was sitting there, making himself at home—as usual.

"How many times do I need to remind you _not_ to go in without permission?" Lucy said, more irritated than shocked.

"Relax Lucy." Gray stood up. He wasn't naked, like usual. He was wearing a tuxedo that Lucy thought looked good on him! She didn't know whether to get angry at his trespassing or laugh at his get up. Mostly, it was the latter. "I'm here to chaperone you."

"Really, Gray? So what, you're the overprotective big brother now?" Lucy smiled.

"Nope. Let's just say that I'm doing this as an _errand_. Besides, if I didn't do this—"

Before Gray could finish his sentence, one name struck Lucy's mind. Only one person could send Gray there to "chaperone" her.

"Erza?" Lucy guessed.

Gray only smiled.

* * *

There were two things, Lucy wasn't entirely expecting: one, Gray was her chaperone for the night and two, she was going to ride in a motorcycle (powered by magic, of course). Upon riding it a while ago, Lucy had to hold on for dear life as Gray was driving at full speed. Now, Lucy's hair was a mess and she looked absolutely messed up. There was very little time to fix her hair ("Awwe! And Cancer put so much effort in it, too!" Lucy added) and Jacques was already waiting for her. Unlike any theater acts or books that Lucy has watched and read, Jacques was waiting for Lucy outside. Usually, the leading male character would wait for his date _inside_ the restaurant. Just as Lucy thought, Jacques was unpredictable and this made her stomach jolt.

"Wow, Lucy. You look—special tonight." Jacques said as he stared at the current state of her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry… Um… You remember Gray, right? Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy said while turning to Gray. "He was with me the first time we met."

"Yeah, I do. Is he coming with us?" Jacques said, having an uncomfortable look on his face. Yet, he forced a smile.

"No!" Lucy said while Gray chorused. "He's just my chaperone."

"Oh…" he said, smiling, relieved. "Well, then. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, please…. Let's…" Lucy said while glancing at Gray. He was showing her his fingers, all ten of them, meaning that he'd pick her up by ten.

Jacques seemed to see this because he said, "No need to fetch her, Gray-san. I'll take her home myself."

Gray scoffed.

"By the way, Gray!" Lucy said as Gray glanced at her. "Your clothes!" she winked.

"Oh, crap!" Gray muttered under his breath as he hurried onto the motorcycle and fled.

* * *

The harbor was living up to its reputation. The ambiance was just _amazing_! There were magic violins and a pianist (_probably controlling the violins_, Lucy thought) playing very sweet ballads. The tables were covered with linen clothing and the food looked _absolutely _superb!

Jacques led Lucy to a circular table by the balcony at the second floor. They talked about a lot of stuff, not even feeling the least bit awkward. Laughing and chatting, Lucy forgot about the stress she's been having for the past few days. She was just there, having fun with nothing to think about: no Natsu, no pressure, no worries and _no Natsu_. Just there, relaxing for the first time in a while, with a friend.

_A… friend?,_ Lucy thought. _Yes_, she realized. Jacques was just a friend. Why is this even a date? And why was she making him _hope_ that something could come out of this?

Guilt flooded Lucy. Jacques was too nice a guy too make a fool out of.

Lucy stood up. Jacques stared in amazement.

"Lucy? Is there something wrong?"

"Um… B-bathroom…" Lucy said. This was the perfect getaway that the lead female in books uses whenever she's in trouble.

"I understand. It's downstairs, near the receptionist. Hurry up, okay? Dinner will be served soon." Jacques smiled.

When Lucy returned, food was already at the table. But it wasn't served on plates—it was put in small take-out packages. Jacques was still in his seat, waiting.

"Um… Is this how they serve food in here?" Lucy said while taking her seat.

Jacques laughed. "No… I got a feeling that you wanted to eat these at your house." He was clearly avoiding Lucy's gaze.

"I…" _Can he read minds?_

"It's okay, Lucy." Jacques said kindly. "I figured." _He _can _read minds!_

"I'm sorry, Jacques. I hope this won't come between our friendship. It's just that, you're too kind. You… probably deserve somebody else…" Lucy said between bitten lips.

Jacques forced out a laugh again. "It's okay. I didn't want to force you anyway." He said as he picked up their take-out.

Lucy was relieved, yet still guilty. She didn't know how Jacques felt but she sure was thankful he doesn't feel awkward. In fact, he felt warmer than before.

* * *

When they left The Harbor, they talked a lot. Jacques started by talking about his friends and how much fun he was having at Lamia Scale. Lucy talked, too, and relayed how much trouble and damage they give other people—even their clients that led both of them to laugh loudly despite the ocean of people they passed.

"I remember one mission in particular where I and my teammates also had to give up our reward because we destroyed the clients' house and the neighboring houses." Jacques said while imitating an explosion.

Lucy giggled.

"By the way, that guy from before."

"Who, Gray?" Lucy said.

"No, the _other_ one… The one with the pink hair?" Jacques clarified. Lucy's heart sank.

_Please don't talk about him. Please don't._ She gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-You mean, Natsu Dragneel?" She managed to stutter.

"Yeah, him… Please don't be alarmed by what I'm about to say."

"W-why? What's wrong?" Lucy gulped. Has he found out that it was because of _Natsu_ that she couldn't take him seriously?

"Well, you see…" he started.

Lucy's heart sank. Her stomach felt like a million butterflies were fluttering about.

"…he's been following us around since we went in the restaurant."

* * *

Third chapter! Thank you for those who took the time to read this! I'm so thankful! You make me want to try harder!

To lilmissshortie1 and Elizabeth Mustang, thanks so much!


	4. The Date 2

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

P.S. To all who appreciated my story, thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! MARAMING SALAMAT PO!

* * *

**-CHAPTER FOUR: THE DATE (Natsu's Perspective)**-  
_"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, Natsu?"_

Lucy said something that Natsu didn't quite get. Then, she turned to him and said something about "_enjoying her date_" which puzzled him even more. Natsu scratched his head, neglecting the food in front of him despite his hungry state and insane appetite.

_What is wrong with me?_ Natsu didn't feel quite himself today and the past days. Something kept bothering him. Somehow, whenever the words _Lucy_ and_ date_ were used in the same sentence, he would immediately lean over to hear what was going on.

_Today is Tuesday_, he thought as he reluctantly swallowed a bite of his food. _Lucy's date with—_Natsu paused and thought hard to recall a name. _Jack? Jake?_

"Jacques…" Erza said as if reading Natsu's thoughts. "Do you think he can be trusted with Lucy's safety?" Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu were sitting on a table in the guild. They have been talking all day about Lucy's date a few hours from then.

Gray crossed his arms. "I dunno. He _seems_ trustworthy. I mean, you've seen him fight, right?" ("Gray, your clothes!" said Kana)

"Hm…" Erza hummed as she handed Gray a pair of boxers and a shirt. "I have to admit, he's pretty good. And Lucy's also capable of taking care of herself…"

Natsu pretended not to listen as the conversation went on. He just ate his food quietly (_Odd, I usually like flamed chicken_. Natsu thought).

"What do you think, Natsu?" Erza asked a distracted Natsu. When he didn't reply she said, "You're not yourself today." Talk about stating the obvious!

"Aye!" Happy said while pinching Natsu's cheek, this pulled Natsu back to their conversation.

"If you're so worried, why don't _you_ bodyguard her?" he proposed, half-seriously to the two mages.

"Yeah. _As if_." Gray scoffed. "Who do you think you are to order the great _Gray-sama_ around?"

Erza coughed. Just one sound from her and both became calm out of fear. All became perfectly sound around the table. Gray and Erza kept thinking. Happy continued eating. Natsu, on the other hand, had other things in his mind.

* * *

Gray flushed. He had never seen this kind of scene before. His heart began to race and his mind was going blank. His palms were sweating like hell and his feet were going numb.

Natsu stared at Gray, not even bothering to blink. Although he, too, has some hints of pink on his cheeks and ears, he didn't show it in his face that he was actually embarrassed. Instead, he held a serious expression on his face that could stare even Erza the Titania down (this impressed Gray).

"Wh-what do you think you're playing at?" Gray stuttered.

"Don't think I'm doing this with any special meaning, but…" Natsu started with his earn now turning deep red. "... can you make sure Lucy gets through her date tonight?"

Gray couldn't speak. Natsu, _the_ Natsu, actually did something that he didn't expect –_ask a favor_.

After recovering from the shock, Gray smiled and thought, _Why not take advantage of this moment to rat him out of his confusion?_

"Hm… I don't know, moron. I don't really feel like doing it…" he teased.

Natsu retorted. "Well, I didn't expect you to do it anyway!" he said as he turned. _Geez, and I asked him kindly, too!_

"Well, I'd consider it if you tell me why in the world you want me to do_ it_." Gray was suddenly serious.

Natsu stopped. _Why was he doing it?_ He couldn't find an answer. Usually, he doesn't find an answer but he _could_ see an excuse or some sort of solution, but he _couldn't_!

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Natsu's turned to stone!" Happy commented, smiling.

"Hey, dimwit! Are you gonna talk or not?" Gray nagged.

"No, he's not." Happy added.

"Hey, you!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"_I WANTED TO SEE IF THERE COULD BE SOMETHING INTERESTING THAT WOULD HAPPEN IN HER DATE! SOMETHING WORTH TEASING HER ABOUT! I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO DO IT, IDIOT! FORGET I EVEN ASKED!_" Natsu's voice echoed inside the room. He could feel his body growing even hotter and he found it hard to look at Gray because—because… _He didn't know either!_ The next thing he knew, though, was that he was running as fast as he could out of the room and out of Gray's sight. His chest felt heavy and his head was throbbing. When he finally stopped, he was in front of Lucy's house with the sun about to set under the horizon.

Natsu stopped for a moment to stare at the apartment. An idea came into his mind.

"Natsu!" Happy ran, err—flew after him. "What happened?"

"Hey Happy…" he said as a smile drew on his face.

"Aye?"

"You wanna play _ninja_ tonight?"

* * *

Natsu arrived outside Lucy's apartment in the shadows after eating dinner back at the guild. He had decided to spy on Lucy's date himself seeing as Gray wouldn't do it. When he came, there was a motorcycle parked outside Lucy's apartment door—one he had never seen before. When he convinced himself that it could only be Jacques', he stayed hidden in the dark with Happy. He didn't know exactly why he was doing it, but he did know that he was doing it partly because of the fun that playing ninja brought to him. It was _cool_ as far as Natsu knew. Though he _knew_ that that wasn't the _real _reason, he decided that he'd worry about that one later.

_Clunk!_

Lucy's door swung open. Expecting to see Jacques in a stupid tie, Natsu stood up. But when someone _did_ come out, Natsu had to hold in his laughter.

_Pfft!_ Natsu thought. Lo and behold! Gray Fullbuster was wearing a tuxedo.

Gray started the motorcycle. It was _loud_. Natsu had to cover his ears, they were too sensitive to sound. Then, Lucy came out of the door in a cute dress that Natsu thought, at first, was a maid costume (Though he had to admit it looked good on Lucy).

"Natsu, you're blushing!" Happy said, also covering his ears.

"What? Did you say something?" Natsu screamed. Happy didn't hear him, still. The motorcycle was far too loud. Seeing that talking wouldn't take them anywhere, Natsu decided to watch what Lucy and ray would be doing.

The two of them seemed to be quarreling about something. Good thing Natsu could somehow lip-read and he could catch some of what Lucy and Gray were talking about. It looked as if Lucy and Gray were fighting over whether Lucy should ride the motorcycle or not. After much screaming, Lucy was defeated and had to ride it anyways.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Lucy's hair was tangled, her hair was mangled and her face could not be described. Natsu'd totally laugh at her, then and there, if he wasn't panting so hard. Who knew Gray would drive _that_ insanely fast?

"Jacques!" Natsu heard Lucy yelp. Jacques came closer to her, in an elegant coat and tie.

_Tsk, show-off._ Natsu told himself. He did not like Jacques much that night and he knew it.

"Natsu, they're going in the restaurant!" Happy alarmed him.

Lucy wrapped her arm around Jacques' as they walked toward the door. Natsu's heart jumped. He could only imagine himself in _those _clothes, holding _Lucy's hand_ in that incredibly expensive restaurant. But what _really _made him freeze was that he _swore_ Jacques just looked his way. He and Happy couldn't move!

"D-Do you think he saw us, Happy?" Natsu said softly as Jacques turned his head away.

"A-Aye!" Happy said. He didn't know whether to mean yes or no with that remark.

* * *

The next thing Natsu and Happy saw was Lucy and Jacques leaving the restaurant.

"Huh?"

"Aye! Lucy' didn't forget my fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"No, not that. It hasn't even been an hour yet and they're going out already!" Natsu said.

Natsu and Happy followed the two walking around at night. They were talking—just talking. And Lucy was _laughing_. Somehow, Natsu figured out that Lucy was so angry at him the other day because he couldn't make her laugh as much as Jacques could. His chest hurt. How could he compete with such a guy?

_Compete?_ Natsu thought to himself. _Who said anything about competing?_ He walked straight until Happy pulled his scarf.

Lucy and Jacques, too, have stopped walking. Jacques seemed to be seriously saying something to Lucy, but Natsu couldn't read his lips because his back was turned. But he _could_ see Lucy's eyes widen.

_Did he say something to her? What could it be?_ Natsu was bombarding himself with questions.

But after that Jacques laughed, and so did Lucy. Natsu couldn't understand why. The two walked again until they reached Lucy's apartment.

Natsu and Happy kept a considerable distance from the two. Not too close that they would be seen, but not too far either, so they could hear their conversation.

"I had fun, I guess…" Jacques forcibly laughed. So did Lucy.

"Me, too. Let's do this again some other time?" Lucy said. Natsu's heart skipped a beat. _Again_? He's had enough ninja time, thank you very much. If there _was _a next time, he'd have to make sure not to come.

Jacques nodded. "I guess… See you around, Lucy."

"Yeah, see you around." Lucy said as she waved goodbye to Jacques, who walked away and disappeared.

"Wow, he's going to walk back! And Lamia Scale is a little farther from here, too!" Natsu whispered to Happy.

Lucy sighed. Natsu watched as she faced the door and was getting ready to open it. But she paused.

"Now…" Lucy said. "I guess, that _was_ fun."

Natsu started to walk away. If she had fun, then there certainly _would _be a next time.

"But…" Lucy continued. Natsu stopped, just wanting to hear what Lucy could say. He'd have to remember to tease her for talking to herself. He could already imagine what it would be like. He smiled to himself.

Lucy let go of the doorknob. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, Natsu?"

* * *

yaay! just a few more chapters to go!


	5. Confrontations and Discoveries

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

P.S. You guys are AMAZING! I'm totally inspired by your sweet comments! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE: CONFRONTATIONS AND DISCOVERIES**-  
_"You're in love. You love Lucy and you're afraid to admit it!"_

It was all quiet, yet Happy was very, _very_ entertained. It was like a silent theater or a pantomime—both weren't speaking, yet they were absolutely amusing.

"Hey, Lucy, do you have fish?" he asked, wondering if he could ask for a snack, like popcorn during a movie. Lucy didn't do so much as a blink.

"You actually have the _guts_ to spy on my _first _date?" Lucy said, breaking the silence between her and Natsu. She had dragged them both inside her room and forced them to tell her what was going on. But Natsu just sat, completely silent, and definitely _not_ talking.

"Ugh!" Lucy grunted. "You're such a _jerk!_" She stood up and shouted at him some more. "That was _rude and pathetic and idiotic and plain stupid_! It was embarrassing that Jacques couldn't take me anywhere but home with _you_ on our tails!" Lucy sobbed. Not because what she said was right (Jacques _did_ say that it would be awkward for Natsu to spy on their date), but because Natsu _still_ couldn't see how she felt! "How _dense _could you get?"

Lucy, now shaking, covered her face and fought hard not to sob, and failed. Her tears just kept flowing and her voice was escaping her mouth. She turned around so that Natsu couldn't see her. What she didn't know was that Natsu was feeling the same pain that she did, but with a different reason.

"I-I'm sorry… Lucy…" Natsu said ruefully. He, too, was now standing up. "I know… What I did was wrong… But I still…" Natsu couldn't continue—he didn't know what to say next ("I think I'll leave now!" Happy said).

"You still had to get in _my business_." Lucy said, still fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Luce…" Natsu said again, putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I was just—concerned." Natsu had to find an appropriate word to use. "I wanted to make sure you were safe so bad, that I—"

"What am I to you, Natsu?" Lucy said emotionally.

"Wh—What?" Natsu was taken aback.

"What—" Lucy faced Natsu, her tears still flowing. "—am I to you?"

"Y-you're a comrade… A great mage and a friend to me…" Natsu said, puzzled. He stepped back, because he and Lucy were too close, and his body grew hot again. He could feel it rise up to his neck, his cheeks and his ears.

"That's it, isn't it? That's… that's what I will always be to you…" Lucy chuckled, despite her tears. "Too bad for me…"

She let out another sob that she couldn't hold in on. Natsu was about to go to her but she stopped him.

"Please leave… Please…"

"Lucy… Luce, I'm sorry…" Natsu said apologetically.

"It's not gonna change anything (*sniff*)… Natsu…" Lucy sobbed. "So please leave…"

"Luce…"

"_Leave!_" she shouted.

Natsu had no choice but to do as Lucy said. He went out of the apartment by jumping out the window. He didn't even bother to say goodnight. He knew _far _too well not to add fuel to the fire.

When he already left, Lucy stood up and climbed on the bed. She cupped her head in her hands and wailed. She cried her heart out, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"What did you tell her?" Mirajane asked Natsu, who was seeking advice (for the first time). He had told her about the recent happenings the night before. He knew he had to ask another female, because they would understand Lucy's weird behavior, yet he couldn't ask Erza because she would definitely _kill_ him.

"I told her that I she was a nakama, a great mage and a good friend. Was it wrong?" Natsu said innocently.

Mira only sighed. "I see. You know, Natsu, we women are very complex—more complex than you think. Sometimes, at times like those, we want to be told that we are special to feel secure."

"Well, that's _stupid. _I didn't do anything wrong! I was only being honest."

"We have _expectations_, Natsu. And when these expectations aren't met, we practically get depressed and lose self-worth. The fact that Lucy asked you what she meant to you was like a way of saying that she lo—"

Natsu's mouth hung open. "Too many words, Mira…"

"Okay, to cut things short, did you feel anything when you saw Lucy and Jacques dating? Like when they held hands or laughed together?" Mira asked.

Natsu took himself back. He _did_ feel very awkward at that time.

"My chest felt heavy and my head was pounding. But I don't know where this is getting me…" he confessed.

"Ah…" Mira nodded. "I know now."

"Mira, do you think I'm sick?"

"No, Natsu."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"You're _in love_. You _love _Lucy and you're afraid to admit it!"

It felt like the burden on Natsu's chest just disappeared. His eyes widened, his heart thumped in his chest. Though his mouth hung open still, Natsu felt—different. He felt tingly and warm. He also had a desire to _see _Lucy. He wanted to see her _so bad_ that he felt like _exploding_. Yes! He _did_ like Lucy more than anyone else in the guild. He wasn't confused anymore. In fact, he was trembling in excitement!

"Natsu?"

"I'm—_in love_? I..I've never really thought about it like that..." Natsu couldn't hold back a smile.

"You want another advice, Natsu?" he nodded. "Think about how you can tell Lucy about how you feel—the _best_ way possible."

Natsu thought long and hard. He doesn't really know about stuff like these. He would probably mess up and risk Lucy getting even _angrier_.

"Fire, Natsu." Mira winked as he gave him a hint.

"Huh?" the dragon slayer held a puzzled look on his face.

"Use fire when you tell her how you feel. _You_ know how to do _that_, right?"

Natsu's mind was racing. Mira's hint gave him _loads _of ideas to choose from. A small grin emerged from his face.

"What if it doesn't work?" he said, slightly doubting his abilities.

"If it doesn't work, at least you let her know how you feel. That would awaken her, and lessen the burden on you." Mira said while continuing her work. She knew that she had already done all she could for Natsu—and that the rest was up to him.

"Thanks, Mira! I'm _super _hyped up!" He said as he balled his fists and knocked them against each other. He looked as if he was going on a really interesting mission! Mira gulped.

"Natsu, don't—" but too late. Natsu had already left.

"I just hope that he doesn't do anything _stupid_ and _rash_ like what he _always _does. 'You go', Natsu!" she cheered. "And 'Good luck!', Lucy."

* * *

Mira-sensei is teaching _the _Natsu tricks!

But what would Natsu do?

**frankly, i'm out of ideas... a little help please? any suggestions?**


	6. Awkward

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

P.S. **Pray for those in Japan. I could see what was happening on TV. I believe that prayers are the best solution to every problem. EVERY PRAYER COUNTS.**

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX: AWKWARD-**  
_"Don't leave, Lucy."_

Lucy hadn't gone out of her room in _days_. She just sulked on her bed, crying every now and then. She had asked Crux-jiji for a lot of times but it seems that there was only _one_ way to _completely avoid_ Natsu—leave Fairy Tail. But she knew better. Fairy Tail was her whole family, now—her whole life. She couldn't imagine a life without them and, probably, them with her.

_Grumble! s_aid her stomach. It's probably time for lunch already. Lucy looked for _anything _to eat in her cabinets. Nothing. She forgot that she already ate the last of her supplies this morning at breakfast. She didn't want to go to the guild either because Natsu would _definitely _be there.

Lucy sighed. Why was her love life being so rough on her? For a while, she forgot about her conflict with Natsu and concentrated on getting food.

"Somebody, save me~~!" she groaned.

_Clunk!_ Her door opened and in came Erza and Gray. The three of them stared at each other, looking as if they were waiting for somebody to speak first.

"What, you're not going to say something about us trespassing?" Gray teased as he sat down on one of the couches.

"I'm not in the mood, Gray. I'm very hungry right now." Lucy said.

"You haven't come to the guild in days and we were _all_ getting worried about you. So we decided to visit here ourselves." Erza said, taking out a small box that Lucy hadn't noticed when the two cam in. "It's not as good as the food in the guild, but at least it will reduce your hunger." Erza handed out the box that had food in it. She immediately opened the box, thanked Erza and stuffed her face.

Lucy swallowed before speaking. "Is this the only reason why you came?"

"Pretty much. Mira figured that you're starving and sent me here. Erza came along to see how you were." Gray stopped to stare at her intently. "Besides, without you we can't go on _any_ missions."

"What Gray means is, you can't stay in here forever. _Everyone _in the guild misses you and is worried about you." Erza emphasized on the first word of the sentence. "So why don't you stop this nonsense and come back? Surely, whatever you're upset about is no match for you. You _are_ a member of Fairy Tail, after all."

Both Erza and Gray stood up. "Well, we don't want to disturb you while you're eating." Gray said.

Lucy led them both to the door. Erza went out first, followed by Gray.

"Gray—"Lucy started.

"Hm?"

"I—Nothing. Go on." Lucy smiled, not even bothering to finish her sentence.

"He's fine. Seems to be missing you, actually." Gray said as if he could read Lucy's thoughts. "I couldn't convince him to come with us and see you himself. Maybe you did _something_ to him?"

"I…" Lucy stammered as her heart began to race again. How could she finish her meal now? It looked to her like her appetite just went out the door.

"He'll—No, _we'll_…" Gray corrected. "...be waiting for you." He said as he and Erza walked away, leaving poor Lucy frozen at her own doorstep.

* * *

In order to avoid the annoying questions of a mob, Lucy decided it best to go in the guild using the back door. It leads to the guild's storeroom which, much to Lucy's relief is always deserted since only Mirajane goes in to collect supplies for the bar.

Slowly, Lucy opens the door hoping to run into Mira. But, alas! There were a lot of people in the storeroom, including (you guessed it!) _Natsu_. They seemed to be repairing something on the ceiling.

Lucy gulped. _Why_ does this have to happen to her now? Couldn't they have just fixed that damned thing later, _after she leaves_? These circumstances of her running into Natsu after shouting at him only happens in romance novels, not in real life!

_Darn it!_ Lucy thought as she took her chances, slowly and quietly opening the door. _Please don't look this way, you guys! At least, not now!_

Even when closing the door, Lucy was extra careful not to make the hinges squeak. When she was confident that no one spotted her, she tip toed her way toward the door that leads to the inside of the guild.

"Ara! _Lucy-chan!_" Mira yelped. All heads turned, even Lucy's.

_Well, so much for discreet_. _Thanks, Mira-san._

"He-hello everyone. How've you been?" Lucy said nervously. She swore she and Natsu just met eye-to-eye. No mistake about it! Why must this moment be so novel-like?

"How've you been? You look tired!" Mira commented after seeing the black circles under Lucy's eyes.

"I-I'm fine Mira-san, everyone. I've been _very good_." Lucy was now being surrounded by a mob-like group. She backed up quickly and bumped into a ladder. The magnitude of the force that hit it was enough to topple the ladder over and send the toolbox on top of it falling over Lucy's head.

_Again with the novel scenes?_ Lucy thought.

"Look out, Lucy!" Mira, and some others yelled.

Lucy lost concentration and looked at them, seeming to forget that a heavy toolbox was about to crush her head. But instead of panicking about it, Lucy was panicking about Natsu, who was running toward her, screaming her name.

"_Lucyyyyy!"_ Natsu screamed as he ran to Lucy's rescue.

But Lucy moved away from her spot voluntarily, leaving Natsu in her spot. And, because of that, Natsu was crushed in her stead.

"_Natsu!_" it was now Lucy's turn to shout his name.

The people flocked around Natsu, who was now seeing stars.

"Everyone get out of the room, now!" Mira said. "Except you, Lucy. You stay."

"Why?"

"Because, Lucy, it was your fault that Natsu got hit! If you didn't move—"

"I know, I know. This wouldn't have happened." Lucy said apologetically.

"Actually, I was going to say, he'd be your hero and you'd finally make up but that was as good, I guess." Mira joked.

* * *

"Natsu… Natsu!" Mira said as Natsu started to open his eyes.

"Ugh… Mirajane, my head hurts." He said.

"Of course, it would! That was very reckless of you to go charging in like that!" Mira scolded.

"Lucy!" Natsu shot up, much to Mira's surprise. "Is she all right?"

"Well, you're recovery is speedy, as usual." Mira sighed, relieved. "She's just fine, aren't you, Lucy?"

Natsu turned his head to the foot of the couch he was laid in. Lucy was sitting on a stool beside him, looking away.

"Well, I'll leave Natsu in your care, Lucy. I still have a job to do upstairs."

"But, he could already—"

"No, trust me. He won't be able to stand up for a while with that strong a hit."

"But—"

"Bye! _Have fun!_" Mira closed the door. There was a clinking sound after she left, as if she was locking them in so they can talk earnestly. As expected from Mira.

But what Mira didn't know was that Lucy had no intention of talking with Natsu under any circumstance. Both were just sitting there, Natsu staring at Lucy and Lucy avoiding his gaze.

_Well, this is awkward_. Lucy thought as she fidgeted.

There was dead silence between the two. They didn't know for how long it was like that, but none of them seemed to want to speak first.

_How to start? How to start?_ Natsu's head wasn't functioning properly.

_Please stop staring_. Lucy thought. _Please stop staring!_ She could feel the blood rise up to her face.

"Lucy…"

Lucy's heart started thumping like crazy. She turned her head towards Natsu. Now, _he _was the one who couldn't look at _her_.

"Wh-what?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry… For spying on your date. But, I really didn't mean anything bad! I was just—" Natsu leaned closer. "Can you ever forgive me, Luce?"

"I…" How long has she wanted to hear him say her name _like that_? "I guess…"

"So, um… How've you been?" _Ugh! That was very awkward._

"H-huh?" _What did he just say?_ "I-I've been quite fine…"

_What to do now? What to do?_ Natsu thought hard just so the discomfort of their conversation would go away. He thought so hard that his head hurt. And because of the injury he'd gotten from the flying toolbox, Natsu thought his head was going to break! He felt like vomiting, as if he was in a vehicle.

"Ugh!" Natsu pressed his head. _I wasn't meant to be much of a thinker, I guess._

"Natsu! Gosh! Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Lucy immediately sat closer to Natsu with the first-aid kit Mirajane had left. She went looking for any medicine that might work on his injury, like a pain killer.

"Why does Wendy have to be out at a time like this?" Lucy was panicking and couldn't look for anything at all.

"Lucy…"

"Not now, Natsu!"

"Lucy, I'm fine now!"

"You are?" Lucy stopped looking. She turned to look at Natsu to confirm if he was _really_ okay—and she was shocked to see that his face was only inches away from her.

"I-I'll go and get Mirajane!" Lucy slowly leaned away from her embarrassing position. "Mira-san!" she shouted.

Just as she was about to stand up, Natsu pulled her sleeve. "Don't leave, Lucy." He rested his head on Lucy's shoulder which left the girl both embarrassed and stiff. She didn't move from that position, no matter how heavy Natsu's head was or how hot his breath was. She just sat there, with butterflies in her stomach.

The door slowly opens slightly and Mirajane peeked at what the two were doing. Natsu seemed to be sleeping, while Lucy looked extremely blissful.

"I can't wait to see what happens next! Good job, me!" Mira said as she walked away.

* * *

whew! longest chapter yet, right?

i hope this chapter isn't too predictable and CHEEZY!


	7. Disastrous

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

**WARNING:** This will be my _longest_ chapter yet. Please bear with me, PLEASE!

**READ: **The concept of the date was not originally mine, but it was suggested to me by _**fairytailpirate**_. Thank you so much for helping me while I was stuck without an idea! This chapter is here all thanks to you!

* * *

**-CHAPTER SEVEN: DISASTROUS-**  
_"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. Love you so much, it's insane!"_

_Lavender,_ Natsu thought as he inhaled the sweet scent around him.

A while ago, Natsu Dragneel had been knocked out by a tool box that fell on top of his head. Though the impact was very strong, Natsu was proud that he could recover really fast.

_My head doesn't hurt as much_. Natsu thought. _But my chest feels heavy._

Natsu opened one eye. He could see his feet, as well as _golden streaks of blonde hair_. Suddenly, everything became clear to Natsu. He had rested his head upon Lucy's shoulder because it felt very comfortable. He could now imagine how Lucy also slept and they ended up like this—Natsu was lying on his back on the couch and _Lucy was sleeping on his chest_.

"Pretty cute, Lucy…" Natsu smiled as he played with strands of Lucy's hair with his free hand.

After feeling content, Natsu carefully stood up (without waking Lucy) and laid the girl comfortably on the couch. He walked out the door and slowly closed it. When he couldn't feel any movement which may mean that Lucy had been woken up, he sighed.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Mira's voice scolded Natsu. _What has he done wrong?_

"What's wrong with you, Mira? Lucy's sleeping!" Natsu scolded back.

"I went through the trouble so that you could talk with her sincerely and this is the thanks I get?" Mira said, a bit hurt. "So, have you confessed yet, Natsu?"

Natsu was now heating up. Right. He'd have to do it sooner or later. "I…I'm thinking about it."

"So, what do you have planned?" Mira asked.

"I'm not sure yet… You said fire, right? So I was thinking of—"

"Right!" Mira said excitedly. "I've got just the thing!"

Natsu was a little bit discouraged. _I thought she wanted me to think about this myself?_

"This is what I need you to do, Natsu."

"What?"

"First, take a bath. Take a _really long_ bath. Make sure you get yourself cleaned up, okay?" Natsu nodded.

_I think Mira's implying that I stink!_

"Then, borrow Gray's tux and get yourself about half a liter of honey."

"What are you going to do with the honey?" Natsu asked, surprised at Mira's unbelievable requirements.

"Don't ask questions, Natsu. Remember, I'm helping you here. Your young love _shall not_ be put in vain!" Suddenly, Mira was firing up. "And when you get all those done, _come to me_."

Natsu gulped. Somehow, Mira's ideas sound more dangerous that effective. But, how could he say no, when Mira's especially passionate about stuff like this.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, crossing his fingers and hoping for the best.

* * *

"Princess…" said a familiar voice.

Lucy woke up with the sound of Virgo's voice and the very strong scent of Natsu's sweat. "Hm?"

"Princess, I think that it's time to go. There seems to be a shortage of supplies at your home and the stores will be closing soon."

Lucy reluctantly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You're right. Thanks, Virgo."

"Are you going to punish me?" Virgo asked flatly.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Lucy said. "Ah, Virgo, before you leave. Can I ask, did you see where Natsu went?"

"I believe he went outside a long while ago, Princess. He didn't want to wake you so he went out."

"Oh, I see." Lucy said.

"Princess, I think that he is planning something. He said something about waiting for you tonight."

Lucy's heart did a somersault. The color on her ears and cheeks turned crimson. "P-Planning _something_?"

"Yes, princess. It would be best if you prepare yourself for tonight." Virgo was now walking towards the door. "I'll be taking my leave now, Princess."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you, Virgo."

Virgo went out the door and Lucy was still in bliss. "What do I do? It's _definitely _a confession! Oh, no!"

Meanwhile. Virgo was standing outside the door, smirking. "Lucy's done." Virgo, then, turned into Mira and walked away from the door, extremely proud of herself.

* * *

Groceries in her hand, Lucy smiled as she walked back to her apartment.

"Hey, Plue…" Lucy said as her keys jingled while she walked. She had called upon Plue to keep her company and give her someone to talk to without using too much magic.

Plue puu-ed.*

"What do you think Natsu is planning, hm?"

Plue made no noise as they reached the apartment.

Following Mira's advice, Lucy immediately stored her groceries, took a bath and asked for Cancer's help with clothes. Just like the last time, Lucy chose to wear the black cocktail, seeing that it fits her perfectly and it yells, "I am sexy!" After that, Cancer wished her a good luck (much to her surprise) and bid her goodbye.

Suddenly, the lights went off. Lucy, feeling like there was some sort of problem with the circuits, went out to check. But, instead of seeing complete darkness, Lucy saw tiny fireballs that lined up in a pattern. Upon seeing these, one name struck her mind, _Natsu_.

Lucy smiled to herself, feeling extremely flattered, and followed the fireballs that looked very harmless as they danced around in circles.

She followed them outside town and deep into the forest. The path was very twisted and took her in circles, but she continued.

_Where is this going to take me?_ Despite this curious question, Lucy opted to follow the lighted path. After walking for a while, Lucy could now see a clearing that was lit up even brighter. She knew that if she looked at it from the sky, it would look like fireflies in a procession.

Lucy looked around. She adored everything about the place. There was a table and two chairs at the center.

Lucy was still smiling when she felt someone breathe hotly behind her ear. She felt her body grow hotter. It felt like it was danger, yet it doesn't!

Lucy immediately turned around. She expected to see Natsu but she didn't expect his get up, though. Natsu was dressed up, like, _really_ dressed up. He was wearing a tuxedo which was familiar to Lucy and his hair—oh, his hair—was flattened like it had been glued to his head!

Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter. Although she could see that Natsu was not enjoying her offensive laughter, Lucy continued until she could no longer laugh due to pain in her gut.

Reluctantly, Natsu raised his hand very closely to Lucy's face. He was holding something, but Lucy didn't realize what it was until she backed away.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy said as she took the rose from Natsu's hand. "Thank you!" She knew she was blushing. She just hoped that Natsu couldn't see it in the dim light. "Um… What is this about?"

"N-Nothing special. A… friendly_ date_, I guess?" Natsu said, shyly. He was about to ruffle his hair, but stopped. Instead, he took Lucy's hand and led her to a chair.

Unlike her date with Jacques (Lucy convinced herself that _this_ had to be a date), this one was very silent and awkward. Natsu is usually very loud and talkative, and so was she, but at that moment neither of them spoke nor looked at each other. Food came after five minutes of silence between the two. Lucy didn't know how or why, though.

Even their dinner was very silent. Lucy felt Natsu was feeling very uncomfortable (especially with his hair), yet she made no comment because she thought he looked very cute.

All of a sudden, slow music began to play. Lucy didn't know if it was just her imagination but it was very romantic. Her heart began to race again, hoping that the music was just a figment of her overactive imagination.

"Lucy…" Lucy looked up at Natsu, who was very red by then. "…Will you dance with me?"

_Oh, dear!_ This was very unexpected. Suddenly, Lucy's stomach began to lurch. She could feel that she was sweating as Natsu held out his hand to her (He was looking at something behind her, but Lucy knew better than to look).

She obliged and Natsu held her by the waist with one quivering hand. Lucy almost laughed, too, when Natsu led her in circles—they were dancing, _both of them!_

"I didn't know you could dance!" Lucy complimented.

"Believe me, neither did I." Natsu smiled warmly at Lucy. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

Lucy took a deep breath to prevent her heart from doing more somersaults. _Sniff!_ She smelled something sweet—_honey!_ Then it hit her, _hard! _So hard that she chocked up a laugh.

"Why did you put _honey_ on your _hair_?" Natsu flushed at Lucy's comment.

"It was Mira's idea!" Natsu said defensively. "She wouldn't let me come if I don't wear this tux and do this to my hair! I had to put half a liter of honey to turn it into this, mind!"

Lucy smiled. Not only because that might've been the longest sentence Natsu'd said all night but because Lucy thought he would _really _go that far just for this friendly _date_.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Natsu said, not seeming to hear Lucy's statement. "I don't think that it's cool to you but… It means a lot to me, though…"

Lucy didn't know how to react. What could it be?

"Happy!" Natsu called out.

"Aye!"

Happy appeared out of nowhere and took Lucy into the air. At first, Lucy was frantic because she wasn't _dressed_ for aerial adventure, but Happy convinced her to calm down and open her eyes.

"You know, Natsu wanted to show you this for a long time now. So open your eyes, Lucy!"

Slowly, Lucy did as Happy instructed. After seeing what she was supposed to see, her eyes widened. The fireball-lit path wasn't just twisty and knotty for nothing. There was a reason behind it.

As seen from the ground, it would look very weird. But from above, it spelled out a message.

_**I L-O-V-E Y-O-U L-U-C-Y.**_

Happy and Lucy both landed after a while. But even before she could reach the ground, Lucy howled.

"Wh-What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu said, very worried. _What could he have done wrong?_

"I _hate _you, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "_Hate you so much!_"

"Why?" Natsu helped Lucy up. She punched Natsu's chest softly, cutely—from men's point of view.

"You gave me a really hard time! Why couldn't you have just told me, huh? It would've saved me tears and effort! You _jerk_!"

Lucy knew she was happy, _very _happy; _extremely _happy! No, _insanely _happy! _Maybe, _she thought, _these are what we call tears of joy!_

Natsu hugged Lucy. He hugged her so tight, she thought she was going to _explode_!

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry I was being so stupid. I was just not ready to look at reality, I guess."

Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu back.

"But now, I'm ready. I _love you,_ Lucy Heartfilia. Love you so much, it's _insane!_"

"I love you, too, Natsu."

For that moment, Lucy found out that happy endings _do_ exist; that time really _could_ slow down and stop; that romantic music could be heard in the background of a very sweet moment.

Meanwhile, Mirajane peeks proudly at the fruit of her labor.

_Mission success_, she thought. _Now, all I have to worry about is the burning town! I guess I'll tell these two later on. Let them have their fun_.

* * *

I'm sorry about this crappy chapter. I know I could do better but ugh! What is wrong with me? I know, I hate it, too! So, after this, I'll have just _one more _chapter. Please, bear with me! It's just one more chapter, anyway! Thanks so much!

*I do not think there is a word such as this, but I can't think of any other word to use. I'm sorry.


	8. Mine Finale

**NOTE: **This story has characters which do not exist in Hiro Mashima-sensei's work. They are my _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ and they are mine. Everything else is not mine, but sensei's. Also, even if I do not write very well, please respect my work! Thank you!

**READ: **I'm thinking of making a sequel. :)

P.S. I'm sorry that I suck at endings TTATT

* * *

**-CHAPTER EIGHT: MINE-**  
_"I know, right? Finally, a guy I can call mine."_

Every day, Natsu would hang out at the guild until he finds a job or something interesting to do. But today, he was waiting—but not for a job or a funny occurrence; Natsu was waiting for Lucy saying that she wanted to take (_drag_) him to a shopping spree, usually she would ask Levi or Cana. She didn't give him a reason why, she just wanted him to come.

"Hey, flamehead!" Gray said while sitting with Natsu at the round table.

"What do you want, Gray?"

"Nothing. I heard you and Lucy are going steady for a month now."

"Put on some clothes, damn it!" Natsu said absent-mindedly. _Crap!_ How could he have forgotten? Was Lucy going to surprise him? _Cr-!_

"Seems like you're worried about something, Natsu…" Erza had just joined the two while Gray was putting on pants ("Gray-sama! ", Luvia squeeled.)

"Ah…" Gray teased. "_Someone's_ forgotten an important occasion."

"You pickin' a fight?"

"Natsu!" a familiar voice yelled. "Let's go!"

Lucy was standing near the door, waving happily.

_Crap!_ Natsu cursed. It would be a really epic fail if he can't give anything to Lucy. That would just crush his pride!

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray said while Natsu walked towards Lucy. "You want something to give Lucy, right?"

Natsu nodded.

"C'mmere." Gray said.

Natsu leaned towards him and Gray whispered something in his ear.

"_Wh-What?"_ Natsu flushed.

* * *

Natsu prided himself for having a really high stamina. It's just that somehow, it didn't really apply today. Oddly, after walking for only a few hours around the town square, he felt tired and stressed. He figured that it has something to do with the activity. He just _wasn't _the shopping type of person. Plus, Happy wasn't there with him because he went fishing with Charle.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said, noticing that Natsu was really down. "Are those bags too heavy?"

Natsu put the shopping bags on the ground. "I'm okay, Luce. Let's just get something to eat!" Natsu assured.

"Yeah, sounds good."

Lucy and Natsu went to the nearest restaurant they could find. As usual, Lucy was paying. Natsu didn't know why he didn't notice that up until now, Lucy was always the one paying for their food. Somehow, he got a little bit conscious. Yet, he didn't want to show Lucy.

"Hey, Luce."

Lucy looked up at Natsu, who wasn't bothering with his food for the first time. "Yeah?"

"How come you always pay for me?"

Lucy chocked. "Wh-Why are you asking that now?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Natsu smiled widely.

"Well, for a moment I thought—" Lucy didn't finish her sentence. She went back to eating.

Natsu ate lavishly. _He sure is hungry!_ Lucy thought as she finished her meal. She stared at Natsu while he ate, feeling lucky that of all the women in Fairy Tail, she was _with_ this guy—Natsu Dragneel.

"_Gaaah!_" Natsu patted his stomach. "That sure hit the spot!"

Natsu noticed Lucy watching him. The girl stiffened as Natsu's face became serious. "Hehe… I'm sorry. I guess that was rude. "

"_C'mmere." Gray said._

_Natsu leaned towards him and Gray whispered something in his ear. "If you really want to give her something, I suggest you give her—"_

Natsu remembered Gray's words. Without even thinking it over (so Natsu-like), Natsu leaned over and kissed Lucy. It was just a slight smack on Lucy's lips, but when it was over, Lucy's face was beet red.

"Wh-Wh…" Lucy could feel her legs shaking and her skin feeling very warm. "I-In a place like this… S-so many people watching…" Her voice wouldn't come out to form a complete sentence.

Natsu looked around. There_ were_ many people. Some were staring at him and Lucy, and gave him weird looks.

"Gaaaah!" Natsu said. _Stupid Natsu!_

Both Lucy and Natsu were dumbfounded. Lucy touched her lips, recall her first kiss from Natsu.

"Finally…" Lucy whispered.

"Finally what?" Natsu said.

"Finally, Natsu! You _finally _kissed me." Lucy jumped at Natsu, giving him a big hug.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy went back to the guild at mid afternoon, holding hands. Lucy couldn't let go of her lover's hand. He wanted everyone who could see them to know that he was hers and hers alone. Natsu too, though quite embarrassed, was proudly waiting for anyone to see their tangled hands.

Before taking Lucy home, the couple stopped by the guild to take a look at the request board. Just as Natsu opened the door, a girl with short, gray hair jumped at him and grabbed on to his neck. Lisanna had just come back from a mission and was already throwing herself at Natsu, crying; and Lucy wasn't pleased—at all.

"Lisanna!" the couple chorused.

"Natsu! The mission I've been on has taught me to say what you have to say while there is still time!" Lisanna was still sticking to Natsu.

"Lisanna…" Natsu said, as if comforting her.

_The hell is this girl doing?_ Lucy thought with her mouth hung open. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. She stared at Natsu, who communicated with his eyes, saying, "I'll explain, so please don't do anything stupid."

"Natsu, I _love_ you!" Lisanna screamed. Everyone glanced in their direction seeing the love triangle they knew would come, blossom even more.

The pink-haired dragon slayer took Lisanna's arms and forced her to let go of him.

"Lisanna, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the waist and made her stand before Lisanna.

"Who?" Lisanna was perplexed, she already knows Lucy.

"Lisanna, meet Lucy—" Natsu breathed deeply. "My girlfriend."

Shocked, everyone who was listening cheered. Although quite hurt and down, Lisanna smiled and patted Lucy's arm.

"Congratulations." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Lucy replied, pulling Lisanna in a tight hug.

"You're very lucky to have him, Lucy." Lisanna couldn't help but sob.

"I know, right? Finally, a guy I can call mine."

**-THE END-**

* * *

a happy ending... a sad start? XD


	9. MY USELESS PAGE

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!**

**Please let me do my RAMBLING.**

Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this fanfiction. I really appreciate it-the comments, reviews and constructive criticism. They make me better at what I do, so thanks!

I hope you don't stop.

P.S. _I've replied to every review you've sent. if you haven't read them yet, please check your inboxes. _**XD**

**P.P.S. The sequel is out! Please read and tell me what you think!  
**


	10. Sequel Inside!

**This is NOT happening! then again, it is!**

I get an error whenever I try to make a new story so I'd just post the sequel here XD

okay, here we go!

**SEQUEL: ANOTHER SHOT AT LOVE**


	11. Break Up

**WRITER'S BLOCK (?): **Yaay! **SEQUEL!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail; not its characters, the settings or anything—Hiro Mashima-sensei does. The only thing I _do _own is the plot of this story. Either ways, please respect our works.

**NOTE: **And since i _**can't seem**_ to make a new story, i'll just post it in this old one... DARN! once we figure out a way to fix it, i'll repost the chapters in a new story..' until then, please bear with me XD

also, thanks to **FAIRYTAILPIRATE** for helping me out with the update thingy... it's so nice to have people like you around these places. :) (you're like an anel sent from above to help me out, just so you know...)

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE: BREAK-UP**-  
_"At least, in her dreams, she was safe."_

Many times for the past three months, Lucy Heartfilia's heart beat fast for Natsu Dragneel, her boyfriend. Usually, they would be his sweet gestures, his hugs and few kisses they've shared and even the laughter they've had together that makes it _lup_ and _dup_.

Of course, Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. Natsu was the only person who she'd want to be with. The moments they've made together all went back to the Stellar Spirit mage in one go. She wanted to experience them once more, but she knew better; she knew they would _never _happen again in _this_ lifetime.

Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu stared at her. Like all those times, Natsu made her heart rap in her chest. But it marred Lucy that the beating was squeezed her chest _so_ much that it hurt.

"And so, I'm really sorry, Lucy…" Natsu said in a stern voice.

_No, I don't want to hear this!_ Lucy put covered her ears with both hands.

She saw this coming, Lucy did. It all started two months ago on her and Natsu's first month together. Lisanna had just come back from a long mission when she confessed to Natsu. Although the dragon slayer had rejected her, Lisanna was still hopeful. She kept on giving Natsu affection and love, whilst knowing that he was Lucy's. But she didn't mind it (though she gets jealous and insecure sometimes) because she was confident of Natsu's love for her. Too bad it wasn't enough for him to stay faithful.

Just now, Natsu wanted Lucy to give him his freedom back. She wouldn't mind a cool-off, it's just that he wanted her to give him _complete freedom_ so that he could be with _Lisanna_; talk about adding insult to injury!

"Luce…"

_What irony, though._ Lucy thought. _I was the one who told Lisanna how to catch a guy's heart and it backfired on me!_

With this, Lucy began to giggle, and the giggle turned into laughter.

"Oi, Lucy…" Natsu said. _How, weird!_ He thought. But Lucy continued to laugh.

_Okay, let's get this over with!_ Lucy patted Natsu's arm with one hand and wiped her tears with the other.

"It's okay, Natsu." _Don't cry, don't cry!_ "It's okay! I'm setting you free." She said this as if she was trying to convince _herself _and _not_ Natsu.

With the last of Lucy's strength to smile, she hugged the Salamander while keeping herself from crying again.

"I'm really happy that you've found Lisanna. Please make sure that she's _the one_ and don't hurt her, okay?"

Lucy sniffed. She had to get out of here and cry her heart out. "Well, I'm off!"

"Lucy…" she turned upon hearing her name. "Thank you."

Natsu smiled warmly. Lucy smiled back, or so she thought. After turning her back on Natsu, she ran as fast as she can to wherever her legs could take her. The afternoon was cold and gloomy, and the rain was quite strong but Lucy just wanted to run and run until she passes out.

Panting, she stopped in a dark alley. She couldn't feel her legs and before she knew it, she was lying on the cold, hard ground with the heavy rain falling on her.

"_Waaaah!"_ Lucy screamed, crying. She didn't care if her voice would be used up, she just wanted to release all of her sadness and all of her anxiety. "_WHY? WHY ME? WHAT KIND OF TEST IS THIS, MOTHER?"_

The girl continued to sob at the predicament she was facing.

_Somebody,_ she thought, _somebody please tell me—What have I done to deserve this? It hurts. My heart hurts. But I have to let him go because he deserves to be happy…_ Lucy wailed again.

"_EVEN IF IT'S NOT WITH M—!" _Lucy's voice failed her. It wasn't was coming out. She figured it was useless to scream, so Lucy just sobbed. Feeling tired, extremely heartbroken and betrayed, she was thinking of wanting to die then and there.

"Lucy, is that you?" said a blurry voice that Lucy couldn't recognize as a familiar. She looked up to see who it was but her eyesight was also dim. "What happened, Lucy?"

This person, that Lucy distinguished him as a man, held her in his arm—the warmest feeling Lucy had felt since Natsu. She could hear his heartbeat as she rested her head on the man's chest. And with this, her tears escaped her again.

"Who are you?" she croaked with the little voice she had left.

"Huh? Damn, are you sick?" Nothing. Lucy still couldn't recognize his voice. "Geez… I'm—"

The blurry voice disappeared. So did Lucy's vision and sense of touch. She knew then that she was unconscious.

_Good._ she thought.

Sleep. Yes, Lucy just wanted a long sleep. At least in her sleep, she couldn't see, hear or feel anything. At least, in her dreams, she was safe.

* * *

poor Lucy :'(

this is the reason why I don't like Lisanna _at all_.

But who could this mystery guy be?


	12. If Only

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail; not its characters, the settings or anything—Hiro Mashima-sensei does. The only thing I _do _own is the plot of this story. Either ways, please respect our works.

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO: IF ONLY**-  
_"But all of those weren't even close to being the most painful part…"_

He had remembered when he eavesdropped on the two girls' conversation. He remembered the blond squealing like a sissy schoolgirl at the thought of her first date. But instead of being jealous, he supported her. If only he had told her then, would it be the same?

When Natsu asked him to escort her, he gladly accepted (although the Salamander had run off before he could say 'yes'). He reached her house on a "rented" motorcycle and very carefully snuck inside to give her a surprise; and he didn't fail. She was still had her "you're trespassing" kind of look but that wasn't what made him fidgety: it was the fact that she looked extremely stunning (a word which he didn't find strong enough to describe her glorious beauty that night). He needed to act casual so he feigned a calm composure and led her out the door. If only he stopped her from going on that date, would things have changed?

The full six minutes, twenty-seven second duration of their motorcycle hell ride (yes, he counted) had been the best he's experienced yet. He purposely drove like a madman in the night so that she would tighten her grip on his waist—which seemed to work. If only he'd taken her someplace else, would she allow him to be her date?

And then when she didn't show up at the guild for a few days, he volunteered himself to check up on her. If only he didn't, he wouldn't hear her ask about Natsu, what a lucky flame freak!

Then, a few weeks later, when Natsu had forgotten all about his and the girl's monthsary, he had to teach him a trick he'd been saving all his life—a kiss (so yes, he has never been _touched_, never been _kissed_). He did this because a) the dork looked extremely _hopeless_ and b) he couldn't bear to watch the blonde get depressed and risk her _not_ going to the guild for another century or so. Later on that afternoon, Natsu declared in front of everyone that she was _his_ and _his_ alone. The black-haired mage remembered how many vodka bottles he had glugged with Juvia that night and how he _almost _(note, almost) had a one-night-stand with her. If only he didn't say the other girl's name instead of Juvia, he'd probably made the biggest and grandest mistake of his life (much to Juvia's dismay).

But all of those weren't even close to being the most painful part—no, no, no, _no_! It was spending every single day seeing those two together saying _what if's_ in his head and cursing every single night he wanted her—but couldn't have her.

The boy sighed, rubbing his temples. He laid his head back on the chair while remembering those heart-aches. _The rain still hadn't stopped since last night and it was nearly twilight,_ he thought while looking at a certain stellar spirit mage who lay on his bed.

This seemed to be a perfect way to take advantage of Lucy—but he couldn't. Why? Because even if he loved her so _damned much_, he didn't want to force her into something one-sided. Yes, it hurt, but patience has always been a Gray Fullbuster virtue.

So now, like a coward, he was watching the girl jerk once in a while; laid on his bed, burning with fever.

"Mmmm…" Lucy's discomfort can be heard in her groaning.

_Should I be turned on?_ Gray thought, but knew better.

"Mh… M—utsu…" _What did she say?_

"Mh—Natsu…" _Oh…_

"Lucy…." Gray said sternly.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. "Who—are you?" she croaked. "Natsu?"

_Damn_. "No, it's me, Gray." He replied without moving from his seat.

"Gray?" he nodded coolly.

He didn't know why but Lucy suddenly sobbed, which turned to crying, then wailing. Lucy sat up, cupping her head in her delicate hands.

_What a melodramatic girl!_ Gray thought as he rubbed circles on Lucy's back with one hand.

"Oh, _Gray!_" It was then that Lucy hugged Gray, who was conveniently close, by the waist. Her damp face rubbing against his well-toned abdomen.

"What happened?" he said monotonously. "Tell me everything."

Outside, the rain continued to pour. It didn't seem like the sky would stop crying soon, and so would Lucy.

_If only you'd seen me, Lucy._ Gray thought as he listened to Lucy's muffled sentences. _You wouldn't be crying now_.

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAY! So it was Gray after all!

Everyone who knew it was him, say "Aye!"

**_"AYE!"_**


	13. YAAAAAAAAAY!

**yaay!** once again, fairytailpirate saved me! thanks to SakuBoss, you found a wayyyyyyy!

weee!

i'm making a new story for the sequel now, don't forget to R&R there!

link: .net/s/6847507/1/Another_Shot_at_Love


End file.
